


Heartbeat so sweet when your lips touch mine

by screamtobeheard



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Slow Build, Vampire!Simon, a few kisses, human!lightwoods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamtobeheard/pseuds/screamtobeheard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If nothing happens between you two in two weeks, I’ll give you 50 bucks, if something does happen between you two, you give me 50. Deal?” he asked smiling. Isabelle gave him a look.<br/>“What if I don’t see him in those two weeks?” she asked.<br/>“That’s one of the rules, you have to see him every day,” he said.<br/>“Oh my god are you kidding? I will murder him if I see him 14 days nonstop,” she complained.<br/>“50 bucks. Deal or not?” he asked again.<br/>“Alright fine. Deal. I’m going to buy nice new shoes with your money,” </p><p>or Isabelle meets her soulmate and makes a bet that she won't fall for him in two weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat so sweet when your lips touch mine

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts @ intoxicated-by-a-lie.tumblr.com

 “How’d you get that?” Alec asked as he touched his sister’s neck.  
“How did I get what?” she asked and looked in the mirror. There were two white spots on her neck, like a scar.  
“I don’t know, I’m pretty sure I haven’t been bitten by a vampire,” she said with a frown.  
“Maybe it’s your soulmate?” Alex suggested. Isabelle snorted.  
“Alec, there are romantics like you, who believe in soulmates. And then there are people like me who don’t believe in that kind of crap. I was probably bitten by some weird mosquito or something.” She tried not to think about the fact that sometimes she did see bruises on her body that couldn’t have been hers. She tried not to think about the fact that she wondered if somewhere out there a person was carrying her scars and bruises as well.

The one who carried her bruises or scars was probably really fucked, since she had bruises and scars literally everywhere. One scar on her hip from when she had fallen from the swing set. Another one on her feet when she had stepped on a piece of glass on the beach. Sometimes she stared at her body and traced  the foreign bruises and she wondered how her soulmate got them. But soulmates didn’t exist. That was what she told herself after her parents split up. Because soulmates were supposed to be forever right? Then why did her father cheat? Or they weren’t soulmates or soulmates were fake. She assumed it was the last option.  Alec did believe in soulmates though. He had a scar on his back and he kept saying it wasn’t his fault it was there. Isabelle didn’t believe him though.

“God Alec will you hurry up, I think we lost mom,” Isabelle said annoyed. It was already dark outside and they were a little lost in the city. Their mother had taken them to the city but they had lost her when they had watched the street musicians for a little too long.  
“We’ll find it,” Alec said and he started walking before her, like he had to show her how they had to get home. She rolled her eyes but didn’t say anything about it. Suddenly a body pushed against her.  
“Ow! Watch out asshole!” she shouted as she pushed the guy away.  The guy looked up at her and frowned.  
“How did you get that?” he asked and he pointed to her neck where the weird scar was.  
“I don’t know, get off me,” she said and pushed him away but the guy held her arm. Alec immediately turned around and walked towards them.  
“What the hell are you doing?” he asked angrily.  
“Your scar is fading,” the guy just said. Isabelle’s eyes went wide and she touched her neck.  
“What are you talking about?” she mumbled and looked at Alec for help. He looked a little shocked.  
“He’s right Iz. I think he might be your soulmate,” she stared at the boy for a minute.  
“Show me your hip,” she demanded. The boy hesitated but then lifted his shirt and revealed a light scar on his hip, that was slowly disappearing. She felt like she was going to be sick.

After the horrible evening where Isabelle met her soulmate, Alec had urged her to get to know the guy. She really didn’t want to.  
“Alec, soulmates don’t exist. He’s totally not my type to begin with.”  
“Shut up. You’re going to hang out with him whether you want to or not.” And so she went. They met at a coffeeshop because she didn’t want him to get the wrong idea. This was not a date and they would never go on a date, ever.  
“So your name’s Simon, huh?” she asked and tried not to sound like she didn’t want to be here. Because she didn’t want to be here.  
“And you’re Isabelle. Alec was your brother, wasn’t he? He seemed nice,” the guy mumbled. He was wearing a plaid shirt and he had dark brown curls.  
“Alec never seems nice. Most people think he’s an asshole actually,” she said. Simon shrugged. He hadn’t even taken a sip of his coffee.  
“You don’t like coffee?” she asked, ready to judge him.  
“Just not really that thirsty,” he said. Isabelle frowned. Then she thought about the scar on her neck.  
“How did you get those two spots on your neck?” she asked. Simon laughed a little then.  
“Well since you’re my soulmate I guess I’ll have to tell you then,” he began. Isabelle cringed at the mention of them being soulmates.  
“Don’t call me that. I’m not your soulmate. But what do you have to tell me?” she asked. Simon looked around and then leaned in a bit closer. Then he opened his mouth and showed her the sharp fangs. Isabelle gasped. A vampire. Her soulmate was a vampire. Well thank you universe.

“You’re not. Do vampires even have soulmates?” she asked. Simon scoffed.  
“You make it seem like we’re robots,” he said.  
“Well both robots and vampires don’t have a beating hearth. I can’t believe this,” she whispered the last sentence.  
“Don’t think that only because you’re my soulmate I have to like you. Because I don’t,” she said.  
“You don’t even know me,” Simon said with a small laugh.  
“Yeah, well I hate all vampires,” she defended herself.  
“Not a twilight fan then?” Isabelle just gave him a look.  
“Okay well, I have to go because I don’t think this will work out. So you can just go on with your life before you know you had a human soulmate, alright?” she said and walked off.

“Alec told me you met your soulmate. Isabelle I’m so happy for you!” her mom said as she hugged her. Isabelle pushed her away and gave Alec a look.  
“Well it won’t work out because surprise: he’s a vampire,” she said. Both Alec and her mother gasped.  Isabelle grinned. It was quiet for about 2 hours before they began over her soulmate again.  
“Isabelle, it’s normal to have a soulmate who isn’t human. An old friend of mine had a faerie as soulmate. They eventually got really happy,” her mom said. Isabelle rolled her eyes.  
“It will not work out mom. I promise,” she said.  
“Okay wanna make a bet?” Alec asked her with a grin.  
“If nothing happens between you two in two weeks, I’ll give you 50 bucks, if something does happen between you two, you give me 50. Deal?” he asked smiling. Isabelle gave him a look.  
“What if I don’t see him in those two weeks?” she asked.  
“That’s one of the rules, you have to see him every day,” he said.  
“Oh my god are you kidding? I will murder him if I see him 14 days nonstop,” she complained.  
“50 bucks. Deal or not?” he asked again.  
“Alright fine. Deal. I’m going to buy nice new shoes with your money,” she said. And so Isabelle had to see her vampire soulmate every day.

Since he was a vampire and couldn’t handle sunlight very well, their ‘dates’ were always inside. Isabelle tried really hard not to get to know him, she didn’t want to know about his life. But she found out some things about him. His name was Simon Lewis. He had a sister. He was a star wars fan. He was a big nerd actually.  
“Don’t vampires like live in packs?” she asked.  
“What, like werewolves? I’m not some kind of dog, you know,” he said offended.  
“As if vampires are better than werewolves. Werewolves are still alive,” she shot back.  
“No I don’t live in a pack. I like being on my own more,” he said.  
“Why?” she asked. Simon shrugged.  
“Is quieter I guess.” And so went their first ‘date’. She refused to call it a date. She didn’t like the guy.

Their second date was in a museum, which was really dumb as she thought herself.  
“Can vampires even like art? You don’t feel anything right?” she asked.  
“What, like I don’t have a soul?” Simon asked.  
“Well you’re dead,” she mumbled. Simon raised an eyebrow like he was saying ‘So?’.  
“Vampires are fucking weird,” she said.

Their third date was in a shopping center where they walked around. Isabelle made sure to take really  long when she was looking at clothes so Simon would get annoyed. Sadly her plan didn’t seem to work since Simon looked like he was enjoying himself every time she looked at him. She sighed annoyed and walked back to her date.

“Tell me about your family,” Simon said. Isabelle laughed.  
“No thanks,” she said. Simon frowned.  
“Why not?” he asked.  
“Well I don’t know a lot about you either, why would I tell you something about my family?”  
“Okay, how about you tell me something about yourself or your family, and in exchange I’ll tell you something about myself?” Isabelle nodded.  
“Alright, you start,” she said.  
“Okay, let me think. I have a band. Your turn.”  
“You have a band?” Isabelle asked with a laugh.  
“Yes I have, now your fact please,” he said.  
“Okay fine. My brother Alec often calls me Izzy,” she said. She saw Simon smile from the corner of her eyes and she wanted to punch him.  
“My sister’s name is Rebecca.”  
“My brother’s gay but nobody knows except me.” She expected a reaction but there was none.  
“I have a sci-fi fetish.” Isabelle snorted a laugh.  
“Me too.” she saw Simon smile brightly at that.  
“My father passed away,” he said all serious again.  
“My parents split up after my dad cheated on my mother,” she said. Simon looked at her.  
“Is that why you don’t want to believe that I’m your soulmate? Because you’re scared you’d end like your parents?” he asked. And just like that her tolerance for him was gone.  
“No I’m not scared of anything. And don’t think you’re so special that the only reason I don’t like you is because my parents split up. I don’t want to be your soulmate because you’re a stupid vampire. I’m leaving,” she said. She ignored Simon’s attempts to make her stay. Dumb soulmate theory. Not even real.

“So you’re giving up like that? It’s only been a week. You’re losing the bet like this,” Alec said.  
“I don’t care about your stupid bet. I hate him!” she groaned.  
“No you don’t. You seemed really happy a few days ago after your date with him,” Alec said.  
“It’s not a date if your brother forces you to go,” she said.  
“Ask him to come for dinner this week. Mom would also be happy to see him,” Alec said.  
“Make sure we eat lots of garlic,” she said. Alec rolled his eyes.

On their 8th date, Simon stayed for dinner.  Isabelle was still pissed.  
“This isn’t a date. Alec made me ask you,” she said to him. Simon nodded but still had this dumb grin on his face.  
“But in case you still get ideas,” she started and pulled the necklace with the cross out of her bag and put it on. She saw Simon wince.  
“Don’t come to close,” she said and then she let him in. Simon sat on a good distance from her and she was really pleased by that. Her mom asked Simon questions about his interests and his family. He was polite and it annoyed Isabelle. They weren’t going to be a thing so he shouldn’t try to win over her mother. Sadly she couldn’t find any garlic to throw at his head.  
“He’s a really nice guy, Iz,” Alec said.  
“Yeah, why don’t you date him then, Alec?”

On their 9th date they went to an aquarium. She didn’t hate fish to look at so it wasn’t bad. And Simon couldn’t stand close to her so that was also a pro.  
“You know it’s not my fault I’m you’re soulmate, right?” Simon said.  
“It’s not my fault either,” she shot back. Simon laughed.  
“It’s no one’s fault then. I don’t mind actually. You’re not as bad as you pretend to be,” he said. She pointed to the cross on her neck.  
“Careful, vampire,” she said. Simon smiled and shut up.

On their 10th date Isabelle started tolerating him again.  
“Alec made me see you every day these two weeks, do you know that?” she confessed.  
“I didn’t actually. I thought you just liked me that much,” he teased.  
“Why did he make you see me every day?”  he asked.  
“He wanted me to get to know you a bit better,” she said. Simon smiled at that.  
“Well we know each other better now, don’t we?” he said.  
“Yeah, I know you’re the most annoying vampire I’ve met,” she said with a smile. He smiled back.

Somewhere around their 11th and 12th date she started liking him a tiny bit. On their 12th date they went to the movies. She only had two more dates with him before she won the bet and they never had to see each other again. Simon had picked some shitty sci-fi movie for them to watch. The story line was really bad. After a few minutes she noticed that Simon was sitting really uncomfortably and as far as he could be away from her. She was still wearing the dumb cross, of course. She took it off and nudged Simon’s shoulder.  
“You can sit more comfortably if you want to, I took it off,” she whispered. Simon’s eyes went to her neck and he nodded as he touched her shoulder with his. He was leaning against her a bit.  
“For how long have you been a vampire?” she whispered.  
“A few months I guess, why?” he asked.  
“Who bit you?” she asked.  
“Some kind of asshole vampire,” he said with a small laugh.  
“Did it hurt?” she asked. Simon shrugged.  
“Not that much. It felt a little weird though,” he said. They were looking at each other now. none of them paying attention to the movie.  
“How did it feel?” she whispered. Simon didn’t answer. He leaned in and brought his face to her neck. She felt his lips against her skin and she sighed. He opened his mouth slightly and she felt his teeth, human teeth though bite her neck. She tried really hard not to make a sound but she couldn’t control the way her hand grabbed the chair a little tighter. After a moment he pulled away and he looked at her.  
“Something like that. Only then not with human teeth,” he whispered and chuckled. Isabelle tried to answer but she could only nod.

It had been two weeks and Isabelle may or may not have fallen for her soulmate. She didn’t want to tell her brother that though.  
“You have a hickey,” Alec said. Izzy gave him an annoyed look.  
“Fuck you,” she said.  
“So when are you giving me those 50 bucks? Today or do you want to wait until tonight?” he asked with a smug look on his dumb face.  
“I don’t want to fall for him, Alec,” she said, and it was the most honest thing she ever said to him.  
“I know you don’t want to. But you’re not like mom and dad. Maybe he is your true love and you will be really happy with him. Just give it a change,” he said with a soft smile. She nodded.

“So Alec and I made this bet that I wouldn’t fall for you,” she said. Simon grinned.  
“I figured, he told me something like that yesterday.”  
“Yeah well, I think I lost,” she mumbled. Simon stopped walking and looked at her.  
“I still don’t really believe in soulmates and I think love is doomed from the start but you’re also doomed because you’re a vampire. And that also makes me doomed since you’re my soulmate,” she said. Simon waited for her to finish.  
“And I just wanted to say that I’m okay with this. I’m okay with you being my soulmate. I’m okay with dating you. If you want to of course,” she mumbled. Simon smiled brightly.  
“I’m okay with that,” he said and leaned in. A small space between their faces he stopped.  
“One thing: no more wearing that necklace,” he said. Isabelle smiled.  
“Deal.” With that Simon leaned in and kissed his soulmate.


End file.
